narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatou Akadou
Gatou Akadou is a Genin Level Shinobi from Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in the Mist. He is a Genin who specializes in basic summoning techniques and the transformation technique. Appearance Gatou Akadou is of an average height and build, sitting a 5'8” and weighing in at around 160 lbs or around 73 kilos. His skin is predominantly more tanned due to his long periods of time outside. He has moderate length dark brown hair that is fairly messy despite his attempts to keep it neat. He has gray eyes and a fair complexion. His body is fairly muscular, as he usually spends his time roaming the forest. He primarily wears a grey tunic and dark tan pants, with a darker brown over-shirt and an orange scarf with goggles. Personality Gatou has been a loner for most of his life. He might not be the most social to strangers, he is quick to get a word in, but slow to trust anyone he doesn't know well. But those that do earn his loyalty and trust rarely regret it. He will defend those who he has opened up to until his last breath, and would just be sad he couldn't protect them after that. He is a wild person at heart, rarely enjoying being pent up inside. He would much prefer to sit around a campfire out in the middle of the forest than be eating in some fancy restaurant in the middle of the city. This translates into his fighting style, where he prefers to take the offensive and maintain it, rarely letting up until his opponent's guard is broken and he is left at Gatou's mercy. He also has a perverted streak, as he will use his various bird transformations to fly from place to place, and the women's outdoor spa always seems to be on his route. Background Gatou Akadou was born to a pair of ninja in the village of Kirigakure. He grew mostly on his own, as his parents were mostly on one mission or another. He developed a primarily affinity for being on his own throughout most of his childhood. He had only a few friends, and spent most of his time in the woods surrounding the town. He ran with the wolves, he flew with the eagles, he swam with the fishes, and ate with the bears. To him, nature was a thing of beauty, more-so than the the world of humans. However Kirigakure life is difficult, and only the strongest survive. As such Gatou was enrolled in the ninja academy at a young age, before eventually graduating at the age of eleven. While at the academy, he was on the low end of the mental courses, but excelled in the physical sections of the education, particularly his experiences in the world of animals helped him excel at obstacle courses and dodging thrown weapons. Abilities Gatou utilizes an extremely unusual style of fighting, consisting almost totally of the transformation technique to turn into useful animals for combat, such as lions, tigers, and bears. Currently he is forced to fully transform into these animals, but he is attempting to achieve partial transformations. Summonings Gatou currently has a contract with the toads of Mount Myoboku after accidentally managing to reverse summon himself to the mountain by trying to practice a technique he had found in a scroll to make him stronger prior to the academy exam, as the Village of the Bloody Mist was renowned for number of deaths in its graduation exam, even despite the fact the blood trials have ended. He generally summons smaller toads with actual techniques, as it gives him some ranged support. Transformations Wolf Form Gatou's most used form, it can take the form of a normal grey wolf, which can inconspicuously sneak around the forest unseen. He can also take on the shape of a great white dire wolf, which is more used for combat. The wolf has several distinct advantages, between its sense of smell allowing it to track targets and its overall agility lending it a good all around form for fights. Bear From And ideal balance between power and defense, the bear is an effective strength based attacker while still maintaining solid durability. The Bear form is primarily used for fighting other strength based taijutsu opponents. Hawk form Primarily used for reconnaissance, Gatou's Hawk form is a high speed travel form with excellent eyesight. It can be used in combat, but is generally ineffective when used so. Gorilla Form An offensive powerhouse form. The gorilla may not be extremely durable, but its punches pack a wallop and are generally capable of hurting the target severely with just a single blow. Turtle Form A defensive form, the turtle's shell makes a great tool for blocking low to mid level opponents. Tiger Form A balance between power and speed, the tiger form may not be very durable, but is a significant threat to anyone who may challenge it. Genjutsu Gatou is halfway helpless versus most genjutsu, as he is extremely bad at dispelling it. That being said, he is capable of ignoring a lot of genjutsu but transforming into animals that can route around it, such as using the wolf's sense of smell to get around the bringer of darkness technique. Taijutsu Gatou is a taijutsu specialist. He uses his various animal forms to quickly and easily throw most opponents off balance before transforming into something large to inflict crippling damage. His style is as wild as he is, quickly flowing from one attack to another with various leaps, slides and charges towards an opponent, keeping them on the defensive until they lie broken at his feet. Tools Gatou carries around the standard kit of a kiri ninja consisting of 5-6 kunai, a dozen shuriken, and several smoke bombs and explosive tags. Stats Part 1 Trivia Gatou's favorite food is anything meaty, while he hates stringy food. His main hobby is sleeping. He wishes to fight anyone who would hunt down animals without need for sustenance. Quotes